


一指之隔

by oversizedcassette



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 原作if路线
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 只是想让IDW后期的两位副官好好谈一次，再跳个舞，时间线在警车和大哥决裂后，离开塞伯坦前。这一次真的谈了很久，极其大量的对话。
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 8





	一指之隔

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想让IDW后期的两位副官好好谈一次，再跳个舞，时间线在警车和大哥决裂后，离开塞伯坦前。  
> 这一次真的谈了很久，极其大量的对话。

塞伯坦重生之后，和人们所期望的不同，世道并没有比之前平静多少，麻烦却多了许多。且不说回归和平生活给战士们带来的落差和约束，自诩过人的家伙们艰难探寻合法生计，或是其他林林总总众人“自己的问题”，光是高悬天空的黑洞、一茬一茬的组合巨人、出现又消失的城市金刚等等纷至沓来的星系乃至宇宙级的问题已经把名震寰宇的塞伯坦人们都整得神经衰弱。

说真的，别的种族的和平生活也是这么充满刺激与惊喜的吗？

好在塞伯坦人旺盛的生命力也很出名，在这座缓慢复兴的城市里，除了仇恨、阴谋、暴力，人们至少也开始娱乐、消费和交各种各样的朋友了。

最适合交朋友的办法一是参与各种灾后重建工作，毕竟这机会可真不少，至于二，自然就是去油吧了。

* * *

“嗨，美人。”一双灵活的腿带着一口活力的腔调来到了这不幸只为单人眷顾的卡座旁边。

独坐此处者是张新面孔，倒也不出奇，尽管战后塞伯坦上最有名的油吧还是要属啰嗦的那家名人济济的麦克老爹——你还能在其他什么地方找到机会和凶名赫赫的机器恐龙、西梁丸的城语者代表一起喝酒啊？——其他油吧也是有自己的生意的，特别是绝大部分的空间都为巨大舞池占据的这家。

这位独处者外表上远没实际结果这么不合群，中等体型和显露在外的轮胎表明了他常见的变形形态，以深蓝和浅灰为主的涂装上点缀着明黄的细节，背后的两扇车门尖上各装饰了一抹鲜红。中规中矩，又漏出些棱角。

“美人”并没有回应，漫不经心地轻轻弹着杯壁，一副金色的目镜让人分析不出他的视线方向，直到被戳了两下，他才惊讶地抬起头，意识到来人指的竟是自己。

搭讪者露齿而笑，半边的护目镜明暗闪烁，模仿眨眼的动作：“忙吗？”

“是的。”

不顾他溢于言表的拒绝之意，来人一脚挂到座位上，以一个过于随意的姿势把自己扔到了对面：“那正好，你一定很需要来点娱乐放松放松。”

卡座的原主人瞪着这个不请自来的家伙，后者也许没有发觉，也许只是并不介意。他把两指间挟着的高纯轻拍到桌上，油液被细长的杯柄托起，于倒三角的杯身中晃荡，却一滴也没有溅出来：“忘说了，我是爵士。”

“奇怪的名字。”

“但很适合我。”丝毫不受冒犯的样子，爵士轻松地耸了耸肩，“那你的名字一定听上去很古典了？”

“……巡视（Patrol）。你总是这么自来熟的吗？”

“自来熟？我们难道不是已经熟悉了吗？”

“你对熟悉的见解很是独到。”巡视颔首打量自己的指尖，视线牢牢粘在上面，“除了名字，你对我一无所知，万一我是个罪大恶极的逃犯，或者反塞伯坦主义者呢？”

“真的吗？那我就只好把你拿下了。可能看不出来，但我其实是个前安保人员，现在也还有不少行内的朋友。”爵士向前探身，压低了声音，惯常的玩味尽数流失，“所以你是吗？”

巡视冷静而平板地陈述：“当然不是。”

“口头否认可不足以说服我，任何有光学镜的机都能一眼看出来你在这里格格不入。”前安保人员又言辞逼近了一步，巡视手上的细微动作凝固了，在目镜的隐蔽下，视线悄声投到了卡座对面。

但下一刻，压迫感如它们的突如其来一般又迅速隐遁。“开玩笑的！你的朋友们不该把你一个遗弃在这里，你坐得就像误入涡轮狐狸包围圈的石油兔子。”

巡视的脊椎立刻欲盖弥彰地松弛：“那你呢？来试探猎物了？”

“只是想在你朋友们回来之前当个守护骑士。”

觉得自己一点也不需要”守护“的轿车把能量饮料搁在嘴边抿了又抿，终于借着杯沿的遮挡开口：“你这份无薪工作恐怕要无限续约。没有人陪我来，我是说，没有人会愿意……”

“唔，也很合理，毕竟你是个罪大恶极的逃犯。”

“我们能揭过这一章了吗？”他的眉头想必是没好气地皱起来了。

“你自己先要这么说的。”黑白跑车忍俊不禁，“所以和朋友吵架了？”

”不…是的。我的意思是，不算是朋友了。“

“想讲讲吗？”

”不。“话一出口巡视才意思到过于生硬，赶紧找补，”并没有什么故事，非常简单：情况就是他们都恨我。”做出的补救依旧梆硬得像钢条，好在聊天对象有丰富的类似经验，并不在意。

“所有人？”

“我不知道，也许吧。”

“发生了什么？你做了啥？”

“对的事情。但他们不想承认。也可能不这么觉得。”巡视在每两句话的间隙都停顿了很久，沉浸在自己的思绪里。稍顷，他突然反应过来：“你这是在审讯我吗？”

正一手托腮猛嘬吸管的跑车夸张地拉长了语调，表现出大受冒犯的样子：“这就叫作聊天，亲爱的。也许有那么点职业病吧，你可以问回来，我们就扯平了。”

“你是个审讯官吗？”说实话，巡视的惊讶有些痕迹拙劣，让人吃不准他是在开玩笑还是别的。

“什么，不！”爵士大笑起来，巡视下意识地往后靠了靠，担心他把桌子顶翻。连灌了两大口饮料，不断套话的这位终于勉强压住笑意：“虽然有时候也兼职过吧。我战时是个特工，擅长潜入，带着目标，潜出；或者潜入，搞破坏，潜出，诸如此类的事情。”

他举起手里的杯子强调性地晃了晃：“你看，就是这样。”

那是 **我的** 杯子，巡视并不愉快地意识到。“我们才认识差不多几秒钟，你不应该保持点距离吗？”

“没有那么短！”特工反驳了一句，把巡视的直筒杯从桌面上滑了回去，“这是种很奇怪的感觉，有的机你聊了一句就觉得仿佛成为知己了，有的机你认识了很久有时候你还觉得对他一无所知。”

“你好像很有感触。”这是一句比较谨慎的评价，回避了不够“保持距离感”的部分。

“而且有时候，陌生本身反而能带来最大的亲近感。 **你不认识我，我不了解你** ，正好可以说不少和没法和其他人说的事。”爵士摆了摆手，轻慢着这片空气与整个现实，唇线的两端撇了下去，带着些讥嘲，模样倒像是一个思想家了：“你知道一回塞伯坦发现自己的……好友的脸贴在无处不在的通缉令上的感觉吗？”

“不？”

“我也觉得你不会知道。那其实还不算糟，比不上我看到他被通缉的原因的时候。”如果说他之前是带着玩闹性质的直白，现在则比较接近尖锐的冷意了。“他们说他是一个叛徒，这可不是红蜘蛛的舆论攻击。他试图发动政变，他在Caminus 的破坏有目共睹……据我所知，他甚至和擎天柱干了一架。”

巡视勉强扯动嘴角：“很勇敢。”爵士紧迫的视线如有实质地戳得他面甲发痛，于是他指了指自己深蓝覆盖的引擎盖，上面空无标志：“我是个……是个中立派，对 **伟大的擎天柱领袖** 没有那么个人崇拜。”

爵士不置可否地哼了一声，不知是否接受了他的解释：“我本以为我们想要的东西都是一样的，战争结束，塞伯坦重生，失落的同胞回归，我们可以……回到自己该有的生活，做战斗以外的事，我们自己真正想做的事情。你是中立派的话，想必明白这种感觉。”

“我 **厌恶** 一切战争，不管是我们种族内部的，还是塞伯坦对外的。”巡视心不在焉地捏着吸管凑到了唇边，在触碰到的时候才猛然想起这杯能量已经被这位“陌生的朋友”毫不客气地喝过两口。陌生的朋友是不该毫无芥蒂地喝同一杯饮料的，他默然捻动手指，把它又别了回去。“既然他如此令你不齿，与其后悔认识他，不如干脆忘个干净。”

“不，不是这样，我只是想……和他谈谈。”前特工倒入沙发，一手甩到靠背上，叹了口气。高纯应当是香醇浓厚的，何以浸得他口舌一片苦涩：“我自以为很了解他。但可能只是 **又一次** 高估了自己。”

“别沮丧，也许他只是后来变了。”

“你可真会聊天。”

巡视学着他之前的样子耸了耸肩：“你早该发现了。所以为什么选择和我说这些，你不可能和其他所有人都熟识吧。”

“因为你是唯一一个独身坐在这里的，有些秘密也还是知道的越少越好。”他一边的嘴角重新又勾了起来，“在期待别的答案？”

“唯一一个？”巡视站起来环视了一圈，诚然如对方所说，再没有别人独自坐在一张桌上，“这边的治安这么不好吗？”

“有时候太好了。”爵士的笑容的有了真正轻松的味道，“难为你开出这样的玩笑。”

“谁说我在开玩笑了？”尽管戴着护目镜，巡视自上而下斜睨的模样却很易于捕捉，全生动地写在了他的肢体语言里。于是爵士也站了起来，跨过桌案：“看来你现在放松点了，想跳舞吗？”

讶异过后，受到邀请的机有些防备地望着他，把手臂环抱在了胸前，不，保险杠下面：“不。”

前特工鼓励性地晃了晃伸出来的手：“来吧，你坐在这里，孤身一人，不参与社交，也不喝闷酒，你的能量甚至不是高纯，现在你还不跳舞。你知道这叫什么吗？”

“叫内向。”

“叫可疑。”

“你对每一个不肯和你跳舞的人都是这么威胁的吗？”

跑车自得地比了比自己，咧出数枚尖齿：“别搞错了，宝贝，我从来用不着。”他的确有这个资本。

“你用错了方式。”巡视不为所动，“我清白无辜，别人觉得我可疑不可疑又有什么好怕的。”

爵士欺过来，一手握住他的肩甲，凑近他的音频接收器：“你最好真的无辜。”他没有错过手掌下胎面的微震，于是得寸进尺地抬起拇指，轻轻地刮过鲜红的小灯。

“他在为难你吗，……巡视？”新的声音切入了他们之间陡然拉紧了弦的气氛。

在来人的第一个字出声的时候爵士就警惕地转过身，这是他长年的特工生涯带来的习惯，战后非但没有好转，在地球上混的日子里还使之强化了。他于湛蓝的镜片边缘向巡视投去一瞥，状似恍然大悟：“喔，你有约在身。” 话是这么说，他的手却并没有放开，相反，还捏得更紧了一些。

“噢，你们是——”来人的目光在他们两个的脸上迅速来回，似乎用他那股歪机灵劲儿自顾自地得出了什么结论。

“没有，不是。”在场面变得更混乱之前，巡视强制掌控了局面，截断了两个人的对话，也不知道具体在回答谁，“只是偶然遇见。这位是轮盘赌，这位是爵士。”

“嗨。”爵士说，电磁场紧密地收在装甲之下。轮盘赌直觉他并不是这个意思，隐晦地瞟向巡视，试图得到些提示，可惜得到的反应也差不多冷淡：“你怎么来这里了？”

“我来……见一个人？”

巡视斩钉截铁：“他说不定已经等急了，就不耽误你了，回见。”

“哈哈，是啊。呃，你确定不想……？”

「你走就是了」

收到这条讯息，轮盘赌后脚跟一并，做了个滑稽到基本不能和行礼联系起来的动作，像来时一般，又匆匆钻入人群。为了不惹得巡视不快，他在转过身后，才允许自己露出若有所思的神情。

“就这么取消行程了？而且，听说‘所有的朋友都恨你’？”

巡视暗咒了一句，向爵士解释：“只是个偶然遇见的工作伙伴。”

“你的工作伙伴看上去路子可不太正经啊，可疑先生。”

可疑人士反过来把手搭到了兼职审讯官的臂弯，堵住了他更多的问话，“你还想不想跳舞了？”

这也许是个会违反汽车人章程的美色贿赂行为，但现在已经不讲究这些了，没人会因此来罚他。爵士反客为主地挽紧手：“改变主意了，huh？”

“嘘，闭嘴，跳舞，行吗？”

“嚯。”为对方的大言不惭，黑白跑车讶然地在镜片下挑眉，“这可是你自己要求的，宝贝。”

* * *

巡视从来没有来过这种地方，喧闹、纷杂、刺目、光怪陆离，一波复一波的音浪震得地板颤动，一切都仿佛是为了冲破所有感官的阈值上限而设立的。你不用力地嘶喊就不会被人听见，你不放肆地大笑就不足以表达喜悦，你不跳踏到足底疼痛就会成为舞池中唯一静止的异类。

令巡视难以理解地，其他的人看上去确实非常享受。

好在他的动作倒也还算协调，尽管还是生涩别扭。

毕竟他曾经跳过舞。

他们曾经跳过舞。

在大战前，在人心浮动的夜晚，在再一次地嘲弄死亡后。在远离派对的楼顶，在紧锁的办公室内，在月卫二的无声垂怜下。

搭在韧劲十足的轮胎上的，不是陌生的深蓝上臂与明黄的腕甲，而应该是熟悉的，隐隔了其下流淌变幻的橙红光带的纯黑。和支撑它的肩膀同色，合拍得恰到好处。

事情总是会变的，总是在变的。爵士提醒自己。只需要 **一个瞬间，一个错误，一个选择** 。他们的生命太长了，旧的程式太根深蒂固，在面对许多变化的时候显得那么措手不及。又或许他们只是在告别了近乎永恒的射击与被射击后，有更多的时间去抓住此前从来都无暇顾及的感觉罢了。

巡视为他的出言不逊付出了代价。从进入舞池起，他就从未停止过略显狼狈地追赶节拍，也就等同于追赶爵士的动作，在一个猛拉后他步伐不稳地没收住自己，门翼爽快地扇在了正快步从他们身侧趟过的倒霉蛋身上。

“嘿，注意点！”黄紫色的纤细摩托在被其他兴致高昂的舞者挤开前，报复性地扣指弹了一下袭击他（或者是个她？鉴于流落于殖民地同胞们已经融入了在塞伯坦的生活）的车门。

巡视脸上的表情不受控制地跳跃到了微恼，门翼猛烈晃动，他尽量平稳地从换气扇里抽入最多的空气：“能慢一点吗？”爵士的手指有些痒了起来，那对翅膀的颤动语言是在请求摩挲，至少还有那么一件事是他所熟悉的。

但现在的姿势不合适，舞池人多眼杂，发生了太多事情，拥在一起的机略显陌生……克制自己的理由很多，但伸手只需要一个。

“被你踩着的时候我肯定没办法快起来，Prowler。”保时捷低头示意。

副歌的鼓点撕裂空气拍上了舞池，在音频接收器里回荡出巨大的嗡鸣。

警车反射性地后跳了一步，但爵士的反应比他更快，只是在身侧巧妙地施加了一个力道，达特森就在他的掌控中旋起了圈。数圈之后，爵士终于发了慈悲之心，拢住舞伴的腰，重心下放，摆出一个经典的双人舞蹈动作，赞赏道：“现在这样就对了，”

既然已经被揭破，继续对爵士装相是没有意义的。警车挣扎着找回了自己的平衡系统：“你怎么……”

“你不会真的以为能蒙过我吧，警车， **我？** ”避重就轻，狡猾，典型的爵士。

如彼此试探的双星系统，他们的距离在音乐的催动下重新拉近。警车腿上着力，令他们胸甲贴合在一起，火种舱对着火种舱：“你不准备把我交给擎天柱，对吧？”和十几周期前的爵士相似，他的处理器里也一瞬间闪过汽车人章程，但立刻把这个念头扔到了一边。 **我早就被通缉了。**

爵士没有回答他的问题，但也没有推开他：“你来这里就是为了和刚才那个混黑市的轮盘赌接头，为什么把他打发走。”

“你来这里也显然不是为了和逃犯跳舞， **你** 为什么不走。”

前乐手出于习惯露出笑容，但更多的是无奈：“我也算是个逃犯，至少在地球人看来是这样。” 沉重渗透在他的发声器里。

也不是那么典型，警车芯想。“你变了。”

“一个试图重新点燃战火的人这么说我。”

“我是在试图阻止战争，从它重新破土以前。”他伪装用的金色目镜闪烁出亮眼的光，“战争从来没有真正结束，它就刻印在我们每一个人的程序和习惯里。红蜘蛛的野心昭然若揭，塞伯坦再次大扩张的种子已经萌芽，而你们所有人都视而不见。”

“而你选择了最‘有效’的方法，你和 **挖地虎** 组合，你让大力神去破坏Caminus的太空桥，你 **失败** 了，红蜘蛛巩固了他的权力。”

警车咬牙：“就算是我也不能每次都赢。”

“是组合的影响吗？”爵士捏住他的下巴，迫使他松开齿面咬啮的力道，更逼他直视自己，“警车，你告诉我，是和挖地虎们精神融合的副作用吗？”

“不是你想的那样，爵士。”尽管在镜片的作用下，并不能实现严格意义上的目光交汇，曾经的汽车人二把手还是下意识地垂下了眼，“不关挖地虎的事。是……是擎天柱，是铁皮，是幻影，是飞毛腿，是我，是Optimus Maximus，是所有人。”在其他人面前，他的疲惫和绝望往往经由愤怒掩盖。但爵士倘若是别人，他们就不会走到这一步，再走到下一步，站在舞池里共同进退。

“我不明白。我不明白为什么他们不明白。我们甚至组合过，他们都看到了我所看到的一切，但他们还是不明白，他们所有人！结果就摆在那里，为什么不能理解！他们——”低声的咆哮戛然而止，警车猛然意识到了什么，激动像是浸入冰水的铸铁一般极速冷却，轻声自言自语，“ **也包括你** 。”

“ **也包括我** 。”爵士的手自他的下巴颏上划过，重新握住了他的手，“小心，警车，跟上……现在要放慢点……”

暂时重漆成蓝灰的轿车僵硬机械地随之驱动肢体，只是执拗地把视线定在爵士的镜片上，拒绝移开分毫，声音极度少见地放软：“但是你还在这里。”

“Prowler，我们并不是非要完全理解对方不可。”节奏暂时地落到了一个尾声，保时捷难以自制地向前倾身，但最终停留在一指距离开外。清楚地感受到自己引擎的震动完美地传导给了舞伴，他喟叹一声，从第二套空气循环系统里喷吐出来的气息扑在近在咫尺的软金属上：“ **不是非要完全理解不可** 。”

更为抒情的新拍子汩汨流入舞池。

“你的转身幅度和抬腿高度都需要克制6.43%，4.89%，现在是5.96%，和我的动作计算公式匹配不上。”

“认真的吗？”音乐家不敢置信，“我没想到我一直是和程序在跳舞，太伤我的芯了。你这么干多久了，宝贝？”

移动的战略计算机着实困惑：“传动杆底层记忆程序和处理器运算程序执行起来到底有什么差别？”

“就忘了程序好吧，甜心，跟着火种走。”艺术爱好者又随心所欲地领着理性派转了个圈，显然再度打破了对方的预测，“你永远不能两次跳一样的舞，舞没人那么善变，但还是差不多的。”

“我不能……”

“别管你的计算、推演、概率、结果了。”爵士又用一串小快步打断了他，“就这么一会，抛开它们，没踩过脚的进步是不牢靠的。我们都会犯错， **我们都犯过错** 。”

“你指的是什么？”

保时捷奇怪地看了他一眼：“什么？你不会觉得我从火种田里收割上来的时候就会跳舞吧。”他把自己的不自然掩饰得很好，但只是掩饰得很好，不完美的掩饰在警车面前是没有意义的。

“我知道你不是这个意思。”

“那为什么明知故问？”爵士的语气尖锐起来，“我一直都想做些创造性，而不是毁灭性的事情，音乐、舞蹈，艺术，至少也该做一个琴手。”

“你已经可以了。”

“我不能。我被困在地球了，困在了我的责任里，我必须持续战斗，永远止境地修补，但都不过是徒劳无功。”爵士的声音低了下去，“都是因为我扣扳机太快，我是一个训练有素的杀手。”

“你救了大黄蜂，我们当时的领袖，除了你没有人能做到。这有什么错？”

爵士有些悲伤地想起那已经不在了的黄色小个子朋友：“我从来不后悔救了小蜂。但你也在场，他们都问我’你做了什么！‘”

“那是他们愚蠢。”警车毫不留情，“这是不可避免的结果，人类不需要别的理由就会恐惧几十英尺高，机械生命的我们。我研究过斯派克，我了解人类。”

见爵士没有应答，警车决定继续说下去：“‘ _ **错误**_ ’，你们都喜欢 **滥用** 这个词，也许这是某种汽车人的普遍习惯。并不是造成了不愉快的后果就是错误，总有人要做出艰难的决定，判断是牺牲这部分代价，还是那部分。”

“你替所有人做了艰难的判断，你甚至没假第二个人的手执行。”他把爵士的右手举到胸口的高度，“你替所有人承担了麻烦后果，你让其他人都免于面对同样的问题。 **所有人都应该感谢你** 。”

“你常常无视规则，自行其是，但你从没犯过真正的错。”警车强调，“至少自我认识你以来，从来没有。”

爵士突兀地停住了脚步，差点把警车绊了个踉跄。

“你是专门在挑我爱听的说吗？”前特工收紧了五指，“是不是？”

换作是别人，他早就叫停这唐突的举动了，甩开箍在他腕甲上的手不容易，但也并非做不到。但是警车根本没有抗拒，他任由爵士拖着他穿过人群，把他一路拉扯到舞台边缘，把他推到墙面上。

爵士用自己的机体阻挡了他可能的去路：“你在骗我，你在谋划。” **但显然不是真的这么想。**

他的后脑抵在冰凉的金属平面上，他对自作主张开始运作的风扇置之不理，他的注意力追寻着对方极其细微的颤抖，他说：“别犯傻，爵士，我又不是别人。”

他说的没错。他是认真的。

说不准是谁先跨过了那一指的距离，两台汽车引擎谐鸣起来。

爵士的指尖在警车的车前盖顶端流连，隐约能感受到其下凹凸的层次：“希望你现在还戴着标志。”

“真的吗？恐怕擎天柱不这么想。”

“适合你。”短音节自爵士的口里吐出来总是那么迷人。

“它还在，我只是把它盖起来了。我的标志遮遮掩掩， **威震天** 却戴着大黄蜂的标志在宇宙里招摇过市，真是 **太公平了** 。星际屠杀和给尼昂的小子当保姆罪罚严重不对等！”警车的装甲接缝松开，微微膨起，一谈到威震天他就会无知无觉地依本能充大体型，“如果擎天柱继续这么感情用事，用不了多久汽车人就是宇宙中最大的恶棍组织了，犯的罪不重还不够格加入。”

“嘘，嘘，不要激动，”现在不是夸赞警车幽默感进益的时候，爵士提醒自己。他捧起警车的脸，让他们的前额顶在一起：“这就是我们为什么需要你们两个，汽车人需要你们两个。”

前汽车人战术指挥置换气流的动作哽住了，好半天才找到自己的声音，那近乎低不可闻：“我们也需要你。”

“Ahhh,你什么时候学得这么甜蜜了，Prowler？”

警车没有理会他的调笑，翼尖垂坠下来：“ **我需要你** 。”

前特工嬉笑的神色收敛：“不用非得这样，你明白的吧，警车？我不会把你交给红蜘蛛的，也不会是擎天柱，不会把你交给任何人，不管你是不是……”

警车皱眉：“不要用这种话来贬低你自……行吧，我有时候可能是有些混账。但是记住，”他把爵士的手用力按在自己的火种舱上，让他感受自己生命本源的跳动，“我的承诺仍然有效，永远有效。”

爵士的目镜明明是冷静的汽车人蓝，刹那间却仿佛闪过炽烈的火光。他动作迅捷地消灭了最后的空隙，攻击起警车的侧脸。隐藏的尖齿轻咬他的音频接收器，在湿热的舔舐中哑声说：“我的也是。”

偏偏就挑在这个时机，旁边传来大声起哄的喊叫：“去找间带床的房间好吗！”

显然爵士选择的地方并没那么边缘，他们已然成为了邻近几个卡座的注意力中心。一群多管闲事的家伙伸长了脖子看着这边，促狭地吹口哨和挤眉弄眼，警车借着爵士的遮挡迅速扫了一圈周围的环境，发现相隔甚远的酒保也拿着他手里原本正在擦拭的杯子敲击吧台为爵士助场。

啊，没错，爵士的人气。

感谢烟雾和蓝霹雳把漆放在别人那里的习惯和糟糕的记性给他带来的灵感，就算是和爵士站在一起，暂时还没有人认出他来。警车把脸埋在爵士的颈窝，小心隐藏他相对而言更易暴露特征的面容和角徽。

“你这样让我太显眼了。”达特森轻声控诉。

爵士被角徽和断茬戳得呲牙咧嘴：“亲爱的，你本来就是大明星了，你看过自己的通缉令没有，角度完美。”

“我在想他们是从哪搞到这些照片的，如果是 **某些人** 留存的全息图像，根本没人能认出来是我。红色警报明明跟着补天士那家伙……”

“咳哼。”爵士皱了皱鼻梁，“这个可能怪我。”

“……爵士。”

“挺早之前的事了！”爵士为自己开脱，并立刻转移话题，“你知道，现在把你抱出去是最自然的隐蔽姿势，你想尝试一下吗？”

他谨慎地选择了“尝试”这个词，并不想再次高估自己。警车也不愿体会当众失败——他可能会得到一个关节转轴错位的爵士（在最差的情况下），比现在的一大堆更翻上几倍的兴致勃勃围观的人群，和一块摔裂的后挡板（最差最差的情况）——当即不假思索地拒绝了这项提议：“不，我可以……”

在油吧内变形冲出去可能会因为危险驾驶引来警卫，也就比爵士受到人生中最愚蠢的伤的结果要好上那么一点。战术家衡量着自己的选项，最终抛弃了尊严，模仿起曾受他自己唾弃的“愚蠢做作到只用一个大周期就能把彼此腻死造成两桩凶案的情侣”的模样。他做出倚靠在爵士身上的姿态，把脸按在对方的引擎盖上用力摩擦：“这样，走吧。”

“真犯不着用脸给我抛光。”爵士忍住笑意，顺势搂住了警车的另一侧肩膀，努力让自己不要显得太受用。他装作说甜蜜情话的样子，和怀里的达特森轻轻咬耳朵，但实际上交谈的是一些危险的小秘密：“让我来猜猜你本来想问那个黑市线人要的是什么，身份识别码？你自己就能解决。光学隐蔽涂层？也许。红蜘蛛的犯罪证据？可能。不过我还是更倾向于……”

“一艘飞船。”知道爵士的答案，警车给出肯定。

“没错，一艘飞船。”跨出大门，舞池的绚丽灯光最后一次地在爵士身上反射跳跃，“你猜怎么着，我正好有一艘。想搭个顺风车吗？”

* * *

飞出了塞伯坦空港的探测范围之后，爵士熟练地设定路线，挂上自动驾驶模式，一脚蹬转座椅：“让我好好看看你的脸，宝贝。”

警车结束了对陌生环境的探索，回到船长的身边，依言收回了目镜。

音乐家的手指如抚弄琴弦一样描过他面甲上的蚀刻线：”你的光学镜怎么样了？“

“没什么特别的，依然可以跟踪800个移动物体。”战术家提醒自己这是在爵士面前， **只有爵士** ，他放任……强迫自己吐露出压抑了许久的心声，“真正难以习惯的是其他。你不知道做一个组合金刚是什么样，也不知道一个失去了队友们的组合金刚的感受。那感觉就像我……失去了全部肢体，它们原本应该存在的位置成为了空洞，永恒不断地汲取温度，却没有任何……”

警车迟疑了片刻，爵士再次拍了拍自己的膝头作为强调，这回他顺从地趴在了上面：“……也许完整已经永远成为一种奢求了。”

“我希望我能明白这种感觉，我希望我能理解你处理器的运作和抉择，宝贝。”爵士把下巴搁在前警官的头顶，确保他无法看见自己的表情，“我以为我完全不再了解你，我也觉得我根本不了解自己，不了解任何人，我觉得被塞伯坦抛弃了，我还以为下次见到你会是很久很久以后，或者形同陌路，或者你就这么悄无声息地消失了。”

“没那么容易。”警车的发声器听上去有一些变调，夹带着轻微的杂音，“我总会回来的，时间会证明我总是对的。我也总会找到你的。”

爵士哼起一支安抚性的小调，轻轻晃动怀里的机体。这模样太像对付幼生体了，警车是准备抗议的，本来是的。但久违的亲近与温情感觉太好，他难以聚集起足够的决心拒绝一台跑车引擎的温度。爵士是对的， **他们并非一定要完全理解对方不可** 。

最终，他问出口的是：“你滞留在地球上的时候都在做什么？”

“你不知道吗？”

“想听你说。”

“要加入吗？”

“反正我暂时也没有别的事可以做。”

“你会喜欢的。追踪、探查、发掘、清理遗留的霸天虎不稳定因素。我一直想体验一把和你一起查案的感觉。”

达特森模糊地嗯了两声以示肯定，目光溜到了飞船前窗并驾驶台上：“你这艘飞船自动巡航的时候会锁定控制面板吗？”

“不知道，我‘借’来的。”爵士心领神会，把警车带到了操作台前，“有点想法？我们可以试验一下。”

一手撑在身后，前警官有些犹疑地动了动机体：“你知道的……不止一个人和我提过组合模块的重量问题。”

“我会让你好好唱起来的。也许你该担心会不会把它震裂。”

警车投去一个责备的眼神：“我们还在宇宙航行，这听起来太危险了，一点也不性感。”

“那没办法，”爵士轻轻敲击他对接面板上的光带，“这个空间里的性感分子都被你吸走了。”

“我都不记得你有这么会奉承。”

黑白跑车刻意地吐出舌头，缓慢地，表演性地沿着上下齿列舔了一圈：“放松，我来帮你回忆回忆。”

他们的飞船于无垠的太空中航行，也许跳脱到遥远的彼端，更高的层面上，会发现他们正在穿越一条美丽的旋臂，或者正与其他的碎石一同构成色彩明艳的星环。宇宙的一头是时间的奇点，一头是无尽的混沌，被定义在其中的它瑰丽，震撼，摄人心魄，神秘不可知，是所有生命向往的最终谜题。

在宏大到无法描述定义边界的空间中的小小一隅，两个塞伯坦人正彼此相拥。

“我一直都想在群星环绕下试试，”爵士抬起头，向伴侣示意跃迁后进入视野的行星状星云：“怎么样，美丽吧？”

警车仰望着折射出恒星之眼影像的湛蓝镜片，喃喃：“不能更美了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 警车的假名Patrol 来自于翅膀上的“Highway Patrol”字样，和Prowl 同为P开头l结尾，黄色护目镜参考tfp警车。  
> 爵士喝的高纯对应马提尼，因为爵士和Martini的不解之缘。  
> 编剧到底为什么让爵士开那一枪，挖掘后期心理绝对绕不开这一条，边写边气。


End file.
